The present invention relates to a device for tactile actuation or keying by a user and the method of forming such a device. It particularly relates to a device having a metal finish with images particularly indicia defined therein. The device may be a key in a keyboard.
It is often desirable to give devices a metallic or metallic looking finish. Such a finish generally has high lustre and is aesthetically pleasing to the user.
In the portable radio telephone market phones with a metallic finish and with keys with a metallic finish are known.
One problem with keys having a metallic finish is that it is difficult to indelibly put images of indicia onto the keys such as letters, numbers or characters which indicate the key's function.
Another problem is that it is difficult to define fine characters on metal keys. Consequently it is difficult to put more complex characters, in particular Chinese and/or Japanese Characters, or more than one character on small keys.
Another problem is arranging for the indicia defined onto the metal keys to be visible to a user in a range of ambient lighting environments.
It would be desirable to provide improved keys with a metallic finish.